


Trying to find home again

by firstuplastdown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstuplastdown/pseuds/firstuplastdown
Summary: Kara and Lena split because they both wanted different things. Now... Kara’s back from a deployment battered and bruised and Lena’s living her best CEO life. What happens next?





	1. Chapter 1

Taking advantage of a break in her morning meetings Lena ventured down to Noonan’s for a coffee and a snack, zoning out looking at the menu Lena was taken by surprise when the person in front of her turned around and ran into her Lena’s hands instantly going to the persons shoulders for support

“Alex?” Lena asked surprised removing her hands from Alex’s shoulders

“Hey Lena! Long time no see.” Alex laughs lightly

“yeah no kidding. What are you doing in Noonan’s?” Lena asked

“ah you know, need a little pick me up for me and the kid. We’ve been unpacking and rearranging nonstop for two days.” Alex says

“you’re back in National City?” Lena asks surprised

“yeah. We decided to move back here, closer to mom plus the wife’s from here” Alex says

“Glad to see you’re back, we need to get together and catch up my number is still the same” Lena says

“Okay yeah definitely, I’d love to say and chit chat but I’ve got a kid over there who _“was near death from starvation.”_ So I should probably get back to the table” Alex replies and nods towards a table where a child who looked just short of her teenage years and a blonde with a faded buzz cut with a leg inside a metal brace are sitting 

“Oh right! Sorry to keep you. Hope to hear from you soon” lena says in good bye while giving Alex a one armed hug. Grabbing the coffee and donuts for her and Jess, Lena headed back to her office.

* * *

Hearing a knock and a “Ms. Luthor” coming from her office door, Lena looked up from computer.

“Jess how many times have I told you were on a first name basis?” Lens laughs lightly

“Sorry Ms. Lu- Lena, it’s a habit.” Jess replies back

“Whatcha got for me?” Lena asked

“Oh right! These were just brought up by security. They said they were dropped off for you” Jess says while handing over an envelope.

Making an interested noise Lena picks up the envelope that has her name written across the front of it in big block letters, peeking inside Lena see two tickets to a concert with a note that says “Happy Birthday Lena” signed with a small sloppily drawn heart 

Smiling Lena looks up and asks, “What are you doing on Saturday night ?”

Jess looks up from the tablet she’s holding and tilts her head “mmm I’m not really sure. Probably nothing but going home and cuddling with my dogs why?”

“Wanna go to the Trail White concert? I got two all access VIP tickets and passes with our names on them” Lena says

“the one on Saturday? This Saturday?! That’s been sold out since they announced the date” Jess says excited

Holding the tickets up Lena says “yep! You in?”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Jess says jumping up and starts walking back to her desk in the hallway “Ill clear your day and set up the drivers”

“you’re the best!” Lena says to a retreating Jess

Popping her head back into the office Jess says “oh, you’re 4 o’clock interview just showed up. She’s on her way to conference room 3”

Acknowledging Jess with a thumbs up Lena murmurs to herself _What are you up to Kara?_

* * *

“Well Ms. Arias after everything we’ve talked about today, let me be the first to welcome you to L-Corp.” Lena says holding out her hand for Sam to shake.

“oh my gosh thank you so much! My wife’s going to be so happy.” Sam says reaching out to shake new bosses’ hand

“you can start whenever. I don’t know if you’ve handled things back in Metropolis yet or not” Lena says

“I already put in my resignation with Lord Technologies before I flew up out here for this, so I can start on Monday?” Sam says

“that sounds perfect. All you need to do is look over the contract, sign, and HR will give you your badge. Lena says standing up “if you follow me ill show you to your office”

“sounds perfect.” Sam says standing up with Lena and following her “I seriously can’t thank you enough for this opportunity. My wife wanted to move closer to her family, and I needed a new normal.”

“no thank you Sam, I knew you were going to be the first interview as soon as I seen your resume in the pile. You’re going to fit in great here I promise.” slowing to a stop in front of a closed-door Lena held out a set of keys “Here are the keys to your office, you can decorate it however you want. you’ll have a name plaque on the door by tomorrow morning.”

Grabbing the keys and putting them into her purse “thank you so much again Ms. Luthor, I can’t wait to get started.”

“Please call me Lena, the company is already better with you employed here Sam,” Lena says smiling “I’ll let you get settling in, if you need anything don’t hesitant to come ask questions to Jess or I. When you’re done Jess will take you HR”

Watching her new boss disappear around the corner Sam quickly pulled out her phone and texted her wife “_Alex, I’m in town sooner than expected i got the new job! Surprise!” _ Sam checked to see if her keys worked in the locked door satisfied Sam shut the door and then took off to find Jess.

* * *

_Hey Alex its Lena_

_Hey Lena. I was just about to text you and invite you dinner with the wife and kid. you haven't met them yet._

_Well then name the place and time and ill be there. If you ladies want to go some place extra extra fancy let me know and ill get reservations._

_Perks of being a Luthor huh?_

_lol yeah I cant deny the better part of the perks. i can name drop anywhere and get in just an FYI._

_How bout Ali's on 4th street at lets say 530 tomorrow night. Does that work for you?_

_It does. ill make the reservations now. _

_okay well see you then_

* * *

_“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” _Alex asks

“Yes I’m sure. I’m fine Alex.” Kara says while rolling her eyes knowing her sister can’t see her “I plan on laying in bed possibly binge watching a Netflix show until I pass out. Lucy’s on her way to keep me company anyways”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything. I mean it Kara. Anything.”

“Got it. Love you Alex bye!” Kara says while hanging up 

“Love yo-“ Alex sighs while pulling the phone away from her face. 

Looking at her wife “she never lets me finish my sentence” Alex says

Laughing lightly Sam says “you gotta say it first babe. Everyone knows that. Now hurry up or we’re gonna be late for the movie. Ruby’s already in the car” 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking over the menu a noise, followed by a snort and then followed by a quiet giggle catches Lenas attention causing her to look up. She sees Alex and her new CFO Sam apologizing to a couple that one of the two must have tripped over. Watching them with a smile until they approach the table Lena stands and greets the couple

“Alex, Sam”  
“Lena” Alex says followed with a hug. “This is my wife Sam who you already know”   
“Yeah I do” Lena says “how did I not make the connection?” Lena then asks while sitting down.  
“Oh that’s my fault. I already was making name for myself before I got married. And then when I applied for LCorp I wanted to get the job on my own. So career wise I go by Arias, personal I go by Danvers” Sam said  
“Basically she didn’t want you to give her the job because you knew me and once upon a time were banging Kara” Alex says  
“Alex!”   
“Sorry” Alex says looking sheepish  
“Well Sam, I can guarantee that you would have gotten the job. Your resume is amazing. It rivals mine.” Lena compliments

Silence falls over the table as they look over the menus. Then Lena notices something   
“I thought you said your daughter was coming?” Lena asks  
“Oh. She totally ditched us for Kara tonight” Alex says  
“Yeah aunt Kara and mario kart are way cooler than going to dinner with your moms apparently” Sam laughs  
“Ah I see and How is Kara?” Lena asks  
“She’s...she’s good. Ruby keeps her occupied” Alex says 

Xxx

“What are your moms up to that you didn’t wanna go to?” Kara asks after plopping herself down on the couch and throwing her crutches to the side of the couch.   
“A dinner with moms new boss and an old friends of mamas” Ruby answers not taking her eyes away from the race that was happening on the tv  
“Old friend?”  
“Um Lena something.”   
“Luthor?” Kara asks.  
“I donno.” Ruby shrugs her shoulders  
“Huh” Kara looks at her phone then back at the tv “YOU LOSE MY TURN!” 

With a huff Ruby passes back the the controller. And Kara starts up a new race.  
“Can we get icecream?”  
“Thought you’d never ask!” Kara says pausing the game and reaches for her crutches “Lets go minion! Last one there buys” Kara yells as she crutches toward the door.

Xxx

“Oh one more thing. In the interest of our stock holders and investors we are going to be releasing a press release announcing your hiring and position. Is that okay?” Lena asks Sam  
“Oh yeah. That’s totally okay” Sam says.   
Conversation between the three woman continued over dinner.

“Speaking on full disclosures.. we haven’t mentioned to Kara that this” Alex waves her hands between the three ladies “is happening but she will for sure know after that announcement”  
“I don’t understand?” Lena says “I thought Kara was okay with this?”  
“I mean she will be she just doesn’t know that we’re currently having dinner and that you’ve hired Sam” Alex shrugs her shoulders “She’ll fine with the hire the dinner not so much”  
“I’m still confused” Lena admits  
“Alex stop” Sam rolls her eyes “don’t worry about it. Alex is being dramatic.”

Xxxx

“Aunt Kara take a picture with me!” Ruby says excitedly as the two wait for their icecream to be delivered to the table. The kid behind cash register saying that he’d bring the icecream over, Kara being grateful to get off her crutches. 

“Get over here!”  
Sliding into the booth next her aunt Ruby pulls out her phone and the two have a mini photo shoot while waiting. Seeing the cashier coming toward the table Ruby jumps back across to her own booth.

After thanking the kid for their icecream a moment of silence with them eating icecream passes before Ruby speaks up   
“I’m really glad you’re home and safe”  
Kara looking up slightly confused by the admission of honesty coming from her niece which causes Ruby to look down at her icecream with a slight brush  
Kara reaches across the table and raises Ruby’s chin with finger “hey kid I may be down but I’m not out. I’m so happy you’re being honest with me. I’m not gonna lie I thought I was going to die and that... that scared the absolute shit out of me... I know that your moms try to somewhat shelter you from the harsh reality of my injuries and of what happened but Ruby you can talk to me about anything and I’ll tell you what I can. Promise.” Pulling her hand back and shoving both hands into to her hoodie pocket. Kara continues “I’m not going anywhere Ruby. I will always fight my hardest to come back to be with you, your moms, and grandma. Just remember that. You’re my favorite niece I can’t miss out you growing up. Plus who else would you team up with to crush Alex at Mario kart? Because we both know your mom is terrible at the game” Kara smiles at Ruby “I love you Kid”

Watching Ruby dig into her icecream Kara pulls out her phone and sends her sister and sister in law a text   
Kara: uh sooo Ruby and I just had a mini heart to heart about my injuries and what happened. She’s terrified. If she comes to me about them I’m going to tell her the PG version. 

Xxxx

Seeing her phone light up with a text Alex looks down at her phone seeing it’s Kara she picks it up reading the message. Sighing she elbows Sam and shows her  
“I told you it was a bad idea to shelter her” Sam says in response. “Just tell her that it’s okay and if it comes to it it can be a family meeting thing”  
Sam looking up at lena who was looking at the two with curiosity Sam says “on her last deployment Kara was severely injured and we may have sheltered Ruby from the intenseness of Kara’s injuries and it’s seems that Ruby went to Kara about it tonight”  
Lena raises her eye brows in what could be considered shock but more of a surprise than anything else clearing her throat she asks if Kara was okay

Putting her phone down Alex says “well she almost died and almost lost her leg. So she’s not great but she’s alive and home but It’s more of a Kara needs to tell story than anything”

“I understand” Lena nods in understanding with Conversation continuing to flow natural between the three ladies until the end of dinner   
Xxxx

Upon arriving home the couple find their house dark with the soft glow of the tv on in the living room making their way to the room, they find both Ruby passed out on the couch with her head on Kara’s stomach and Kara with her head propped up on a pillow body sprawled out laying on the moveable lounge piece a hand resting on Ruby’s head watching some cartoon on low volume with closed captioning on. 

“Hey, how was dinner? Ruby spilled the beans” Kara whispers with a smirk  
The couple both whispered “figures” at the time causing a light chuckle to come from Kara  
“You can tell her” looking at Sam Alex says “I have a flight to catch early in the morning” leaning down to kiss Ruby’s head then Kara’s. “Night sis. Love you”  
“Night Al. Love you too” Kara whispers back

Sam leans down and lightly shakes Ruby awake “hey honey go to bed”   
Ruby slowly opens her eyes groans while stretching out “Aw I missed the entire movie” laughing Sam says “go on. You can watch it tomorrow after practice” kissing her head before watching Ruby take off for her room smiling when she pops her head into her room to say night to Alex and then continuing on. 

Turning her attention fully to Sam, Kara goes “soooo dinner?”  
Rolling her eyes Sam plops down next to Kara “well Alex told her I was scared she wouldn’t hire me because you two were “once upon time boning” causing Kara to snort loudly and ask if alex really did say that   
“Oh Alex did. And she wonders why I never take her anywhere”   
“Continue on” Kara says while rearranging herself into a similar position that Ruby was just in only Kara’s head resting in Sams lap.   
Sams hand instantly going to Kara’s head and running her fingers through the short blonde hair “ it wasn’t bad there’s going to be a press release announcing my hiring, she asked about Ruby because she totally ditched us and then you came up because Alex showed me the text you sent and Lena asked about your injuries. Alex told a basic you almost died and almost lost your leg but that it was your story to tell.”

“Ah” Kara mumbles. “Yeah” Sam mumbles back resting her head on the back on the couch   
“So about this heart to heart” Sam asks  
Kara takes a deep breath “she told me she was happy I was home and safe and looked slightly embarrassed about it. I told her I would always try to come home and I told her that if she ever wanted to know about my injures I would tell her what I could. I just don’t want her embarrassed to talk about it or to come to me, you know?”  
Closing her eyes Sam says “yeah I get it. We never should of sheltered her from the intensity of it but she’s young and I didn’t wanna scare or scar her.”  
“I also told her that I thought I was going to die and not knowing if I was going to get to come home scared the shit out of me. And I told her she’s my favorite niece and that I would do anything for her. You know the usual ending” Kara finishes slowly nodding off  
“I love you Kar. And we all happy and grateful your home in piece. Scars and all.” Sam says before nodding off 

Xxx

A few hours later Sam is abruptly woken up by a thrashing Kara   
“Kara Kara wake up!” Sam yells while shaking Kara’s shoulder. Sam quickly maneuvers her body out from under Kara and tries to stop her thrashing and keeps trying to wake up Kara. “Hey Kara. Kara. I need you to wake up sweetie” Sam continues until finally she’s able to get Kara to respond to her voice. Kara slowly opens her eyes breathing heavy and sees the slight fear in Sams eye causing hers to tear up. Sam instantly wraps Kara up in hug, hold her, and whispers “I’ve got you sweetie. We’ll get through together.” And “you’re not alone” over and over while Kara has a death grip on the back of Sams shirt and is sobbing into her shoulder. Sam holds kara close and continues to whisper to her until Kara manages to calm herself down.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam: Hey Lena I know this is soon and short notice but I’m going to be working from home today had a family emergency that needed to be taken care ASAP. I’ll still be available for the budget meeting over the phone at 2, if needed.

Lena: Sam, it’s not a problem at all. Thanks for letting me know! I'll conference call you about 5 minutes before hand if we need you to start the meeting. I hope everything/everyone is okay, if you need anything let me know.

Sam: Thanks Lena. 

Xxxx

"Kara do not make me call Eliza. You know I will" Sam says and then sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Sam you don't understand how much I don't want to go." Kara says

"Why? Explain to me why you refuse to see someone" Sam says "Kara you can’t keep going like this. You’re tired and you look like crap"

"Thanks Sam. Thanks for that”

"you know I meant it in a concerning way. Now explain to me why"

"Do you know the stigma that goes with seeing someone? I see someone and then the Army finds out, I’m done. I’m toast quite literally." Kara finally admits throwing her arms up in the air then resting her head on the counter in front of her letting her arms hang at her sides

"Kara honey it’ll be okay" Sam instantly by her side rubbing her back. "and so what if you never go back? you can stay here start a new beginning. Ruby would love to have her aunt Kara hanging around all the time."

"but..bu.. but what if I get committed Sam? I know that there’s something wrong." Kara says closing her eyes to hide the tears forming in her eyes

Sam stands up and wraps Kara in a hug and kisses the side of the blonde head that's tucked under her chin. "Honey that's okay. We will cross every bridge we encounter. One step at time okay? We would much rather have you here and getting the help you need rather than not. you know we love you and will support you in any way possible"

Kara rises her head wiping her tears and sticks her chin out a bit "okay I’ll go but just know I’m doing this in full protest. Let me change my shirt"  
Sam smiles slightly and kisses Kara’s forehead "okay. I’ll even hold your hand if you want"

xxxx

"I’ll be right here when you come back out." Sam says sitting down in a chair  
"Promise?"  
"pinky promise" Sam reassures Kara and watches her as she crutches to the door being held open by a nurse. 

Sam [To: Alex, Eliza, Lucy]: I got her to go to the doctors. We are here now. I'll let everyone know the outcome once were done here.

xxxx

"Jess?" Lena calls out through her open office door  
"Yes Miss Luther?" Jess says popping her into the office  
"Can you cancel the 2 o'clock budget meeting and have someone from IT bring up one of the secure company laptops to my office"  
"Do you have a reschedule date for the meeting?"  
"Let’s go for next Wednesday"  
"I'll let everyone know."  
"Thanks Jess!"

xxx

Sam stood up when she seen the nurse open the door so Kara could crutch out. Sam gave Kara a hug and kissed the side of her blonde head. "ready to go? we have to pick Ruby up from soccer practice though"  
"yeah I'm ready" Kara says back and follows Sam out to her car

A few minutes into the drive to Ruby’s school Sam looks over and sees Kara looking out her window causing Sam to speak up "Alex and I are always going to be around to listen to you whenever you’re ready."  
Kara clears her throat "I have a prescription that needs picked up before we go home, can you get them?"

Once it’s clear to Kara that they are close to Ruby's school, Kara closes her eyes and acts like she is sleeping causing Sam to roll her eyes.

Sam plays along to Kara’s antics and smiles once Ruby hops in the car but quickly puts her finger to her mouth signaling to Ruby to not be loud while Kara is sleeping. 

"we have one stop to make and then well head home and you can tell me all about practice okay love?" Sam tells Ruby

"okay mom it was so exciting" Ruby whisper shouts and pulls out her phone to tell Alex all about her soccer practice

xxxx

"Ruby shower homework then dinner!" Sam manages to shout at the retreating body of her daughter as the car door shuts. Turning her attention to Kara Sam shakes her shoulder "were home. you can nap on the couch until dinner if you want"

Kara just nods her head and heads inside where Sam finds her on the couch with her braced leg propped up over the back, a pillow over her face and blanket on her midsection.

Pulling out her phone she sends another group text giving an update then sending Alex a more specified text

Sam [To Alex]: were home she’s on medicine, she wont talk to anyone. So, I’m giving her space and allowing her to come to me. She currently on the couch  
*picture attached*  
Alex: I’ll skype you after my last class is finished and I’m back at the hotel, but I’m on the first flight out in the morning, so I’ll be home in the afternoonish. Hopefully shell come around and talk to you or someone by then

Putting her phone down Sam decides to start dinner. Halfway through prepping for dinner Sam hears the doorbell, quickly washing her hands and drying them on her way to the front door, Sam is surprised to see Lena standing on the other side

Quickly Sam opens the door  
“Lena? What are you doing here? Not that I mind” Sam rushes out  
Lena laughs lightly “I came by to drop this off” holding up a computer bag  
“oh. Please come in. Also don’t mind the mess the kid just chucks her shoes and ignore the lump on the couch. Kara is napping.”

Following Sam to the kitchen Lena looks over at the lone socked foot and braced leg resting on the back of the couch 

“Kara’s back?” Lena asks  
“yeah has been for about a month now give or take a few days” Sam responds, “now what is the computer about?” Sam asks while continuing to make dinner

“oh. I did not know that” Lena says shaking her head and refocusing on Sam “anyways it’s a work computer. It runs on a secured network so everything Lcorp related you access whenever you need to from wherever you are. You were supposed to get on your first day, but the IT department didn’t have it ready yet. And I pushed the budget meeting until next Wednesday so you can attend.”

“Oh, that’s so cool, thanks so much. So, I can work from home whenever I need to then correct?”  
“Yep” Lena says while nodding her head yes  
“Okay. I gotta be honest here Lena, after today that might be happening a few days a week or at least until everything around here stabilizes. Kara’s kind of out in left field right now and with Alex flying back and forth every weekend which ends this week, but Kara will sometimes need the full attention until she’s at least heading down the right path”

“I understand. I’m not going to ask questions about Kara because she deserves her privacy. But if you ever need anything Sam you Alex Kara or Ruby just let me know and I’ll do what I can to help your family out”

“thanks Lena, we really appreciate it.” Sam says smiling “do you want to stay for dinner. We’re having spaghetti?”

“thanks for the offer Sam, but rain check? I’m having dinner with Lex and my mother tonight. Maybe next time?” Lena says looking at her watch “I actually have to go were meeting in like 30 minutes. Give Alex my best”

“I’ll hold on to the rain check Luthor” Sam says as Lena leaves causing Lena to laugh and raise her hand in a wave.

“Ruby dinner!” Sam yells as she walks over to Kara to wake her from her nap


End file.
